gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Smashverse Origins
The Smashverse's history was proven true by the Ancient book of Naga. It wrote of a merciless being that created their entire universe, his name was Sakurai. On the first day Sakurai laughed tripping into existence. Before so, he of course revealed Wii Fit TrainerM onto the world. She would live alone as the sole living creature on the giant smash ball that Sakurai conveniently added through day one DLC. Wii Fit Trainer M was lonely, so Sakurai had cometh onto him and asked, "Dearest Wii Fit Trainer, what is wrong?" The Wii Fit Trainer responded, "Master Sakurai, I am lonely, and require another." Sakurai bowed, and knew what he must do. That was the moment Sakurai revealed Villager unto the world. Wii Fit Trainer M bent down to meet his new friend. He did not know how to communicate with the poor lad, as he did not seem to know how to talk. "Master Sakurai, this poor child is simply broken. Plus, I was waiting for you to reveal someone which I could bare a son unto this world." To which Sakurai responded, "I see your plights, and I am looking into it, dearest son. You'll get your mate within the Summer of this coming year." The Wii Fit Trainer M exclaimed with visible joy. "Yes Master Sakurai! Yes! It is almost here! The summer days are almost coming! I can feel the warmth now!" Time ped for the Wii Fit Trainer M and the Villager. Other characters were revealed, Donkey Kong was born onto the island. Mario emerged from the Leaning tower of Warp. It wasn't just men and ape to be revealed, some female creatures were leaked and then eventually released unto the world, like Samus and Princess Peach, but none of them were Wii Fit Trainer M's girl. The girl that Sakurai had promised him. He waited, patiently, the spring finally coming to an end. "Yes! Summer is up next! My mate shall finally come unto the world!" Sakurai calls for all of the meeting of all of the civilians of the new world. He advertises it as "A meeting you shall never forget, the biggest meeting of the year." "It is called the Ethereal Entertainment of Entropy, or E3." Sakurai had certainly given Wii Fit Trainer a bunch of hope and wonder about his soul mate, his perfect lover, but alas, Sakurai had announced upon the world that Wii Fit Trainer F would not be released unto the world until Fall. Technically it would still be summer, but only for Sakurai. Wii Fit Trainer was heart broken, his hopes had been set too high. "M-Master Sakurai, P-Please, at least answer me one question." "Go on." "Is...Is Ridley going to be revealed unto the world?" he asks, on his knees. Sakurai looks at him from his God-paradise land. "My child," Sakurai begins laughing. "...Ridley is much too big." And then he left, those were the last words Sakurai ever mentioned to the characters, they were left alone on their land, forced to write in the Book of Naga to have their efforts remembered by future generations. Wii Fit Trainer F finally came, but she had herpes or something, so Wii Fit Trainer M became uninterested.Category:FanFiction